


Temptation, Thy Name is Bath Time!

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Bath Sex, Drama, M/M, Romance, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bath time for Stewie, and that's bad news for Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation, Thy Name is Bath Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of these characters.

He was a sick fuck. There was no rationalizing this. What other type of person actually had sexual desires for an infant? What other type of person would go so far as to hide himself away in the bathroom to jack off at thoughts of being with said infant? This was so wrong. Brian knew that much, but his urges had a way of overpowering him at the worst of times, so here he was, sitting on the toilet, masturbating like crazy while thinking about his best friend, Stewie Griffin.

Brian moaned under his breath, trying his best to keep quiet so as not to let anyone know what he was up to. His left paw was gripping tightly to the edge of the toilet seat as a means to stabilize himself as his right paw worked his member up and down with rhythmic celerity. This wasn't the first time he had done this, and it certainly, wouldn't be the last. Still, he knew it would never be enough. He wanted Stewie, and it was only a matter of time before his resolve would cave in.

He began frantically thrusting into his hand. He was desperate for sweet release. He began to pant as he imagined he was thrusting into the child. A little whispered dirty talk and he was so close.

"Ohhhhh! Stewie!"

His panting grew louder. His pace quickened. His grip tightened. He was almost there. He was so close. He just needed a little something more. There was a knock at the door.

"Brian?"

The sound of Stewie's voice caught Brian off guard, and it was more than enough to send him over the edge. Brian aimed his penis into the toilet as he came.

"Ahhhhhh!"

There was another knock.

"Brian, are you ok?"

Brian took a moment to catch his breath before responding.

"I'm fine, Kid. Just give me a minute."

Brian grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the excess semen and disposed of it in the bowl. After properly cleaning himself up, he flushed and exited the bathroom. Stewie was waiting for him out in the hall.

"Good god man! You were in there for almost half an hour! I was trying to show you a drawing of mine, but you just ran off! It took me a moment to realize where you were! You don't even use the toilet! What were you doing?"

Brian began rubbing his neck as he tried to come up with an excuse. Stewie looked at him impatiently.

"Well!"

After failing to come up with a reasonable story to tell the kid, Brian gave Stewie a stern look.

"It's none of your business what I was up to, so just drop it."

Stewie scoffed at Brian in annoyance. Then it dawned on him. There was only one thing Brian would get this touchy about. The boy's annoyance was soon replaced with smugness as he smirked at Brian.

"Fine. Don't tell me, but I already know what you were up to. Tell me, Brian, who were you fantasizing about this time? Was it Jillian, Lois, or maybe even someone I don't even know?"

Brian raised his paw as he went to retort, but in the end, he had nothing to say. The kid had him pegged. Well, for the most part he did, but how could he ever expect the child to know that it was, in fact, him who Brian had been envisioning as he went to town on himself. The dog lowered his paw and turned to go down the stairs.

Stewie's smug grin fell.

"Oh come on, Brian! There's no reason to get all upset!"

Brian paid no attention to the kid as he began his descent down the staircase.

Stewie gave a little huff of anger. He hated when anyone, especially the dog, ignored him. He turned on his heels and retreated to his bedroom, hoping to vent to his stuffed teddy bear, Rupert, all about his frustrations with Brian.

Brian reached the bottom of the stairs and took a seat beside Peter on the family couch. Peter was too absorbed in a rerun of  _The A-Team_ to pay him any mind, but Brian didn't really care. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts at the moment. These feelings for Stewie were only getting stronger with each passing day, and it scared the shit out of him. What would happen when he finally lost control? Sometimes it really sucked being a dog. Primal compulsions were a bitch. He had lost it once with Lois, and that had been quite an ordeal. He didn't even want to think about what the family would do to him if he ever jumped Stewie like that, and he had no idea how the kid would react to such a situation. Stewie had been sending him signals for a while now, but Brian wasn't quite ready to decide if Stewie actually had desires for him as well. For all he knew, it could all just be a sick joke the child was using to get back at him for the countless gay jokes he had thrown his way.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be trying to figure out how he feels! I should be trying to get over him!_

That was the real problem. How could he ever get over Stewie when they were practically tied to the hip? He started developing a strong relationship with the boy very early on. Sure, there was an element of rivalry, but it was a friendly rivalry. Then, Stewie had to start making passes at him, actually getting Brian in a lip-lock on more than one occasion. He should have dealt with the situation immediately. That's what any sensible person would have done if they were being hit on by a child, but no, he let it continue until the point where he actually began to respond positively to Stewie's advances. Oh sure, he could put on a sour face and pretend he was offended, but deep down, whenever that happened there was a pang of longing. It was the longing he had been experiencing for most of his life. It was the longing to be with someone who understood him. He wanted someone he could talk to for hours on end. He wanted someone who would enjoy being in his company as much as he enjoyed being in their's. It was a shame that that someone turned out to be Stewie.

Yes, Brian began to cherish the boy as a companion, but his sexual desires remained latent. Then there was "The Karina Incident". That's when things had gone too far. Stewie had come to him disguised as one of his many female alter egos. A part of him knew who it was. He had seen Stewie in drag plenty of times to make the distinction, but having had a couple of drinks, he could argue that his judgment had been impaired. Things turned sexual quickly, and eventually, he had gone so far as to force Stewie to touch him where no child should ever touch another person. The kid quickly revealed who he actually was after that. Brian should have been repulsed, but that was nowhere near the reaction he'd had. He had been thrilled. At hearing Stewie's voice and realizing who was touching him, a rush of excitement overwhelmed him. It took a minute for him to compose himself enough to act like he was angry. That was the moment when he really began yearning for Stewie in a sexual manner. Sure, he still pursued women, but honestly, it was nothing more than an act now. Maybe, that's all it had ever been, a big act in a desperate attempt to hide himself away from the fact that he was indeed in love with Stewart Gilligan Griffin.

_If I believed in such things, I'd say I'm, most certainly, going to Hell._

A sad chuckle escaped the dog's lips as he allowed himself to get lost in the exploits of Peter's favorite action heroes. He didn't count on it being a marathon, and before he knew it, two hours had passed. Finally, Lois entered the room to awaken him from his trance like state.

"Brian, I need you to do something for me."

Brian snapped away from the television to look at Lois.

"Sure thing Lois. What is it?"

Lois looked at him with that smile he used to love so much. It was amazing how much that had changed.

"I'm swamped with the dishes from dinner, and Stewie needs someone to help him with his bath. I asked Meg if she could, but apparently, she's too busy studying for an important exam to help her poor mother, and there's no way I'm allowing Peter or Chris to monitor my baby in a tub of water, so could you take care of it for me. I know how good you are with him, and it would really help me out a lot."

Lois leaned in toward Brian to show off her "assets". The dog knew that it was just a ploy to get him to do what she wanted, but she had no way of knowing that he was over her. He should have made up an excuse for why he couldn't, but there was really no valid reason for him not to. He was stuck. If he said no Lois would pressure him into telling her why, and if he said yes, he would be alone in the bathroom with a naked Stewie, a situation that could only lead to trouble. Deciding to deal with one problem at a time, Brian resolved to give Lois the answer she was expecting.

"No problem, Lois. I'll go get him right now."

He got up off the couch and made his way toward Stewie's room, receiving a friendly kiss on the cheek from Lois on the way. A fake smile was his outward response, but in reality, Brian was panicking. He had sealed his fate with what should have been a gesture of kindness. He wanted nothing more than to just flee the situation entirely, but he couldn't just expect to rush out the door all of a sudden and not raise any suspicion as to why he was so opposed to helping Stewie with his bath.

_Hold it together, Brian. It's just one bath. You've helped Stewie with his baths before. There's nothing weird about this. Besides, Stewie is perfectly capable of bathing himself. You don't even have to touch him; just stay with him long enough to satisfy Lois, keep it in your sheath for a little while, and then, you can whack off like there's no tomorrow once you've put the kid to bed._

Brian reached the door to Stewie's room and took a moment to compose himself before knocking. He could hear the pitter-patter of Stewie's feet as the boy made his way to the door. The door opened, and Stewie didn't look too happy.

"What is it, Brian? Rupert and I are in the middle of a magical quest to slay the evil Witch Lois, so it had better be important enough to put the fate of the world on hold."

Brian laughed at this.

"I'm afraid "the evil witch" is the one who sent me up here. It's bath time kiddo."

Stewie looked as if he had been betrayed.

"How could you, Brian! Damn that woman! She's turned you against me! Very well, this is only a temporary obstacle, but she can't escape her fate forever!"

The child turned to speak to his bear.

"Rupert, we'll camp here for the night. I have to go somewhere, but I'll be back by morning. Don't let those pesky goblins sneak up on you like last time!"

With the instructions given to his partner, Stewie turned back toward Brian.

"Don't think I won't get my revenge on you, Dog. You'll pay for allying yourself with that wretched woman."

Brian smiled at the boy as he knelt down and picked him up before bringing his mouth close to whisper in the child's ear.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but she has me under her spell. I'm not doing this of my own freewill. She's controlling me. You have to stop her."

Stewie felt a chill go down his spine. He couldn't ignore how good it felt to be this close to Brian. Once the dog had pulled away, the boy gave him a look of understanding.

"Don't you worry, Brian. Rupert and I will make sure that bitch pays for what she's done."

Brian acted like he was a mindless zombie as he mechanically walked over to Stewie's dresser to retrieve the child's pajamas. Stewie pretended like he was trying to escape, and Brian slightly tightened his grip on the boy. They continued to play as they made their way down the hall and towards the bathroom. Stewie softly beat Brian's chest with his fists in fake desperation as the canine entered and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. Stewie couldn't hide the smile on his face. Brian hardly ever played with him like this, but when it did happen, he cherished every moment. Unfortunately, the moment had passed. Brian was putting him down.

"Alright, Kid. That's enough. Let's get you bathed and in the bed."

Stewie was overcome with disappointment, but acquiesced and began removing his overalls. Brian immediately looked away. Their little game had been enough to distract him for a while, but now his fears were resurfacing. He made his way over to the tub, doing his best to ignore Stewie undressing, and began running the water. After making sure the water was of a suitable temperature, he placed the stopper into the drain and occupied himself with watching the tub fill up.

"Brian, I could use a little help here."

The dog reluctantly turned to look at the boy who was now in just his diaper.

_Keep it together, Brian._

Stewie was tapping his foot impatiently and motioning for his diaper to be removed. Brian wordlessly reached to undo the fasteners of the diaper, making sure to keep his eyes on the wall behind Stewie. His paws were shaking, but eventually, he was able to unfasten the last strap. The diaper fell to the floor. Brian gulped. He was hoping that Stewie wasn't noticing how nervous he was.

Stewie walked over to the edge of the tub. Brian remained where he was, still focusing on the wall.

"I'm not tall enough to climb in by myself, Brian."

Brian snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, Kid. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

He quickly picked Stewie up, placed him in the tub, and shut off the water. Stewie was a little surprised with how swiftly Brian did this. He was also wondering why the dog was trying so hard not to make eye contact with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Brian acted like he didn't hear Stewie as he poured the bubble bath into the tub. Hopefully, it would be enough covering to keep his mind from wandering into the gutter, and maybe, it would be a good distraction to keep Stewie occupied from his problems. As the bubbles began to form in the water, Stewie let out a rare childlike laugh as he began playing in the tub. Satisfied, Brian put the bottle away, took a seat on the toilet, and focused his attention on the floor. Stewie continued to play for a good while, and Brian was beginning to get impatient. He wanted Stewie to just bathe himself and get out so that he could put this whole thing behind him, but Brian never did have the best of luck.

"Brian, I'm ready for you to bathe me."

Without looking up from the floor Brian answered.

"You can bathe yourself. I've seen you."

Stewie knew good and well that he could, but he just loved messing with the dog.

"But Brian, you're under the witch's spell, remember, and she told you to bathe me."

Brian began wringing his hands together. The longer he was here with Stewie, the stronger his urges grew. This was quickly turning into a cliché, shoulder angel and demon scenario.

_**Just do it. The kid probably wants you to touch him anyway.** _

_No, Brian! Just say no!_

_**There's no reason you shouldn't. Just go over there, cop a feel, see how he reacts, and take it from there. I'm telling you, he wants it just as bad as you do.** _

_He's just a baby!_

_**That's no ordinary baby. That's a prodigy, and he's perfectly capable of giving consent in a situation like this.** _

_NO!_

_**I'm not saying you should go over there and rape the tyke. Just see how he reacts. If it's positive, keep going. If it's negative, just brush it off like it was nothing. You can't keep pretending everything is fine between you two. Something's gotta give.** _

Brian was at his wits end. He couldn't keep this up. He should have just ran away, but no, he had to go through with this. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself, and yet, here he was. There was no going back. He turned his head to slowly look at Stewie. His face was emotionless as he got up and mechanically knelt down by the edge of the tub. It was all just a game. Stewie caught on to what Brian was doing.

"Brian, no! Please fight it! Don't let her control you!"

Brian flinched, pretending to fight for control, as part of his act. He reached for a washcloth, dipped it into the tub to soak it, and poured some child safe body wash onto it.

"I can't fight it, Stewie."

He slowly reached toward the child, and in response, Stewie made like he was trying to avoid him. The washcloth made contact with the boy's chest, and Brian began to rub slow circles with his paw. Stewie knew it was all a part of Brian's act, but he couldn't help but notice a bit of sensuality in the action. The dog continued his ministrations as he, slowly washed the child's torso. Once he was satisfied with the front, Brian turned Stewie so that he was facing away from him and began to wash his back, delicately working his way up and down the boy's spine. Stewie shivered a bit under the dog's touch. Brian smirked.

From the back to the scalp, from the scalp to the arms, and from the arms to the legs, Brian kept the same slow pace but was beginning to get anxious as he got closer to his goal. Stewie had his eyes closed. He knew that Brian was just playing with him, but a boy was allowed to dream. Brian pulled Stewie so that his back was against the edge of the tub. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of what came next.

_You can still back out!_

Brian shook his head. Fuck backing out. Fuck running away. He was tired of constantly being frustrated. He was tired of pretending like everything is alright. With a little more force than he probably intended, he reached down and grabbed Stewie in his crotch with a firm squeeze. Stewie's eyes shot open, and he did his best to suppress the moan that escaped from his lips. Brian was completely out of his sheath by now, with his cock pressed up against the tub. He began to massage Stewie's small member. The boy's lip was quivering. He couldn't let Brian know how much he was enjoying this. He had to just suppress his pleasure until Brian was done washing him, so that's what he tried to do. The seconds ticked by and Brian continued rubbing Stewie. He could feel the kid harden under his touch. It pleased him. Stewie was going crazy. Surely Brian thought he was clean enough by now. There was no way that this was still innocent bathing. This had turned into something else entirely. The child turned his head to look at the dog but was shocked when he was greeted with the tip of Brian's own cock peering over the edge. He looked up at the dog.

"B-Brian?"

The dog focused his gaze toward his little captive. He could see the slight fear in the child's eyes, but there was something underneath the fear. Brian could see the lust in Stewie's eyes, also. He let go of the washcloth and let it float away but continued to massage the boy in his most forbidden of areas. Stewie rest his head against the edge of the tub and let out a quiet moan while continuing to look up at the dog. Brian's gaze never left Stewie's, as his rubbing motion slowly changed into a jerking motion.

"You like that, don't ya, Kid."

Stewie nodded his head in approval and began to thrust into the dog's paw. This was the reaction Brian had been hoping for. There was no reason to hold back any longer. Without giving Stewie any warning, Brian quickly spun the child around so they were face to face. Before Stewie could even blink in surprise, his lips were crashed against the dog's in a ferocious kiss. Brian's tongue pushed its way past the boy's lips, and Stewie made no objection to the intrusion. Once he had gotten his bearings, Stewie began to kiss back, grabbing on to Brian's collar, trying desperately to press their bodies together but hindered by the edge of the tub that was separating them. Stewie pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. He began pulling Brian over the edge.

"Get in with me."

Brian didn't need to be told twice, as he eagerly climbed in to join the boy in the tub. Stewie giggled as he removed Brian's collar so it wouldn't get wet.

"Jeez, Brian! A little eager aren't we?"

Brian pulled the child into his lap, his cock settling in the crack of Stewie's ass, as he whispered huskily.

"You have no idea."

Another kiss ensued, but this time, it was gentler but still, no less passionate. The dog held the boy tight as they explored each other's mouths. Stewie's hands began to wander through Brian's snow white fur as the dog slowly stroked the spine of his back. They broke apart again, and the boy collapsed into the dog's embrace.

"How long have you wanted this?"

Brian was caught off guard by the question. He took a moment to think it over before settling on the answer he knew in his heart to be true. Lifting Stewie up by the chin, he looked into the baby's eyes.

"I've always wanted this."

Stewie blushed. He never could have imagined Brian being this lovey-dovey with him. He smirked.

"Pedophile."

Brian laughed.

"Only with you, Kid."

Stewie pushed Brian until he was up against the back of the tub.

"You're damn right only with me."

He pulled the dog into another fierce kiss as he began to grind himself against the fur covered stomach. Brian let Stewie have his way with him as he considered how far he should go. Should he just go ahead and fuck Stewie? He didn't want to hurt the tyke, and he had no idea if he could even fit. Could he even hold himself back? Brian thrust upward against the child's rear. Stewie pushed himself down roughly against the dog's crotch causing Brian to moan into their kiss. Brian wasn't going to ruin this moment for anything. There would be plenty of time for experimentation later, but for now, this friction was enough. He began thrusting back and forth, the warm, soapy water acting as lubricant. Stewie's own thrusting eventually fell in sync with Brian's as he worked his backside against the dog's cock. Brian responded by pulling the child in closer. Their bodies fit so perfectly together. Stewie continued to hump into Brian while making sure to tend to the needs of his lover. Brian's thrusts began to quicken as he broke away from their kiss.

"Ohhhh! Stewie!"

"Brian!"

Their rapid grinding was sloshing the water about loudly, but they didn't care. They had each other, and that's all they would ever need. Even if the family came barging in at this very moment, there was no way they would let this end. Brian's thrusts became frantic. He began to let out a primal whine. He was so desperate. Stewie stopped what he was doing and placed his finger over the dog's lips.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Let your good friend, Stewie, take care of it."

Stewie climbed off of Brian's lap and sat between the dog's legs. He gently took a hold, with both hands, the penis in front of him and began working it up and down. Brian laid his head back against the wall and allowed his tongue to hang out of his mouth as he began to pant. Stewie's hand's felt great. The child was proud of his ability to reduce Brian to such a state. He laughed a little as he sped up.

"Does that feel good boy? Do you like that? Huh?"

Brian could barely speak.

"Mmmmmm! St-St-Stewie!"

The dog began to thrust into the boy's hands. He was so close. He just needed a little more, but just when he was about to finish, Stewie stopped. Brian let out another whine, but it quickly turned into another moan when he felt his cock entering Stewie's mouth. His paws instinctively grabbed onto Stewie's head bobbing it up and down. The baby's tongue began to experimentally lick the underside of the shaft. Brian did all he could to keep from thrusting wildly into Stewie's mouth. The pleasure was quickly overwhelming him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"St-Stewie I-I'm gonna c-come!"

The child bobbed his head faster while he reached down to massage Brian's balls hoping to relieve his love. Brian held on for a couple more seconds before shooting his seed into the boy's mouth. There was a lot of it, more than Stewie had expected. He tried to take it in, but it leaked out the corners of his mouth. He began to choke, so he released Brian's member and swallowed what he had. Brian shot off a couple more spurts that landed on Stewie's chest before his orgasm tapered off. He was spent. Stewie cleaned up the last of the cum before climbing back into Brian's lap and resting his head on the dog's chest. Brian's arms encircled the infant and he kissed the baby's forehead.

"Thanks, Kid. Now, it's your turn."

Brian picked the child up by the arms and brought Stewie's little need into his mouth. The boy gasped as his penis was engulfed into moist heat. His toes curled in satisfaction.

"Ahhhhh! Brian!"

The dog sucked and licked like a mad man, determined to return the favor Stewie had given him. The baby began to writhe in the air unable to escape the confines of the canine's mouth. He never knew it was possible to feel this good. Brian wrapped his tongue around the tiny member, and Stewie let out a high pitched squeal of approval. He began babbling. Coherent thought had left him as the incredible feelings Brian awakened within him took over. The infant continued to flail in the air, and Brian was proud of himself for being able to get this kind of reaction from Stewie. It wasn't long before Stewie came.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Brian felt Stewie's penis spasm in his mouth before the boy collapsed into his arms completely exhausted. The dog brought the baby back down into their embrace allowing Stewie to cuddle against him. They stayed that way for several minutes before Stewie finally broke the silence.

"I knew you would be a wonderful lover, Brian."

The baby looked up at the dog and placed a weak kiss against the other's lips. Brian slowly stood up, taking care to not slip and fall, and stepped out of the tub with Stewie in tow. With a pull of the plug, the water, soap, and semen mixture flushed itself down the drain. Brian was soaked. He needed to dry his fur. After wrapping Stewie in a towel, he set the boy down, and the child began drying himself off. Brian walked over to the counter and grabbed the blow dryer. He made quick work of drying himself off before grabbing a clean diaper and going to tend to Stewie. No words were exchanged as he put the diaper on the boy, but they were both smiling. After grabbing the pajamas, Brian helped Stewie slip into them before allowing the child to button them up himself. The dog picked up the baby and made to leave but was stopped by the child.

"Don't forget your collar."

Stewie yawned as he spoke and his eyelids began to get heavy. Brian turned around, grabbed his collar, and placed it into the child's hand.

"How about you hold on to it tonight."

The boy clutched the collar protectively against his chest and let out another yawn. Brian left the bathroom and made his way to the baby's room. Once inside, he walked over to Stewie's crib and placed the child, gently, onto the mattress. He looked around the room until he located Stewie's bear and placed it in the crib with him. After covering the infant with his blanket and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, Brian saw Stewie's eyes open up slightly to look at him.

"I love you, Brian."

The dog smiled down at the boy.

"I love you, too, Stewie."

The child smiled and allowed himself to drift off into slumber.

Brian turned off the light before he left the room. He made his way downstairs to find Peter still watching  _The A-Team_  with Lois sitting next to him on the couch.

"Thank you, Brian. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble. You were up there for a while, and I know how much trouble Stewie can be."

Brian looked over at Lois with a plastic smile.

"Oh, he was no trouble. We just lost track of time while we were playing in the bath."

Lois nodded satisfied, completely unaware of what all had went on upstairs.

Brian gave an exaggerated stretch.

"Weeeeell. I'm dog tired. I'll see you two in the morning."

Lois replied without even looking at him.

"Ok, Brian. Goodnight."

With that, Brian rushed up the stairs to join his partner in bed. He had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot better for him.


End file.
